Tout recommencer
by sakka-kun
Summary: On ne sait pas trop ce qui se passe entre Blutch et Chesterfield... Ils s'évitent, baissent le regard en se rencontrant, sont séparés depuis plus de deux mois... On n'a encore jamais vu ça, et Tripps et Bryan s'inquiètent. Ils demandent un peu d'aide à Plume d'Argent qui reviendra vers eux et leur dira: "Moi avoir fait ce que moi pouvoir faire." Vraiment, rien n'est sûr avec eux...


**Salut ! Tout petit OS dont je ne suis pas trop fier mais bon... Il y a des jours comme ça où on a un peu honte de ce qu'on produit. Je le poste quand même, histoire de ne pas avoir fait tout ça pour rien. A la base je voulais faire un truc vachement cool mais je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour dériver autant de mon thème :/**

**Shame total...**

XXX

[…]

Blutch regardait, médusé, Chesterfield qui le fixait avec autant de surprise. La panique se lisait dans ses yeux et ses gestes figés attestaient de sa culpabilité et de la peur qui l'étreignait. Comment ses yeux pouvaient-ils s'animer de tant de terreur avec un brasier aussi ardent ? Pourtant, c'était plutôt au caporal d'arborer un visage semblable. Mais il était incapable de bouger, incapable de penser. Il était juste là, à observer son supérieur sans comprendre.

Il y eut un pas en arrière, puis deux, puis trois, et enfin le jeune homme détala comme un lapin. Il laissa derrière lui un rouquin qui se laissait glisser sur le sol avec des larmes dans les yeux. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là bon Dieu ? Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi lui et pas un autre ?

La douleur étreignit sans pitié les boyaux d'un sergent dépassé par les événements.

[…]

Une semaine, deux semaines, un mois, deux mois passèrent sans que le malaise s'évanouisse entre Blutch et Chesterfield. Ils ne se parlaient plus, s'approchaient le moins possible, baissaient les yeux lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient par hasard l'un en face de l'autre.

Fort Bow était le témoin de cette ambiance maussade entre ses deux mascottes attitrées depuis longtemps à présent. Certains avaient bien tenté de recoller les morceaux, d'accélérer le processus mais rien n'y faisait: comme deux aimants qui se repoussent, caporal et sergent ne pouvait s'approcher sans que l'un ne prétexte ceci ou cela pour se défiler.

Tripps et Bryan étaient inquiets. Pourquoi est-ce que leurs compagnons des débuts se comportaient ainsi ? Qu'est-ce qui avaient bien pu causer leur séparation ? Car même si ces deux-là se détestaient en temps normaux, rien ne justifiait un tel dégoût. Ils étaient antagonistes oui, mais complémentaires. Aucun n'arrivait à quitter l'autre sans rien ressentir. Il revenait alors toujours à son point de départ.

Mais là, c'était comme si Chesterfield avait oublié que Blutch était son port d'attache ou comme si Blutch ignorait qui était Chesterfield. Un malaise insoutenable les repoussait irrémédiablement. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer ? Car ce n'était même pas de la haine ou de la colère, mais juste de la honte et de la gêne…

-Tripps. Tu es en train de te torturer le cerveau là, arrête. Tu as déjà vu quelqu'un comprendre le sergent et Blutch ?

-Mmh, fit le concerné, Je crois bien que tu as raison… Mais quand même… Quelque chose a bien du arriver au camp du général Alexander pour qu'ils soient comme ça !

-Ça, c'est indéniable. Mais ils sont aussi muets que des huîtres alors il ne faut pas s'attendre à grand chose de leur part.

-Je veux absolument savoir…

Bryan haussa les épaules et avala le fond de sa gourde tandis que Plume d'Argent s'approchait de lui. Il le salua comme il le convenait de le faire et l'invita à s'asseoir à côté de lui pour participer à la conversation qu'il avait avec son compagnon d'arme. L'apache s'exécuta en posant son chapeau sur la table avec un grand sourire sur le visage.

-Pourquoi souris-tu, demanda Tripps.

-Moi amusé par Blutch et le sergent. Eux complètement étrangers à l'autre, ça être drôle.

-Drôle ?! s'étouffa Bryan. Comment peux-tu trouver ça drôle ?! Ces deux-là ne se parlent plus du tout et font comme s'ils ne se connaissaient pas alors qu'ils sont amis !

-Eux être amis ?

-Oui. Enfin… Non. On ne sait pas trop ce qu'ils sont. Mais le fait est qu'ils s'aiment bien - même s'ils ne le disent pas - et que nous sommes très concernés par leur éloignement. Blutch à l'air de bien s'en sortir mais on ne sait pas trop en ce qui concerne le sergent.

-Lui aller mal ?

-Mal ! Ah ça tu peux le dire ! intervint Tripps. Il ne mange plus et avec les cernes qu'il se paye, je suis certain que le sommeil lui fait défaut ! Tiens: la dernière fois que le colonel a demandé un volontaire, il n'a même pas levé le petit doigt ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a mais ça ne va pas du tout.

-Mais ça vous faire des vacances… Pourquoi vouloir changer ça ?

-Parce qu'on y tient quand même au sergent ! Il n'est pas toujours très sympa mais c'est pas un méchant type et il nous a sorti de pas mal de guêpiers quand même !

-C'est vrai, acquiesça Bryan. Le sergent mérite qu'on prenne soin de lui, surtout lorsqu'il est séparé de Blutch. Ces deux-là sont faits pour aller ensemble. Sans ça, je suis sûr qu'il est capable de faire des choses regrettables.

-Des choses regrettables ?

-Oui, fit Bryan. Dans le genre… Bah…

Il imita un couteau qui lui sectionne la gorge.

-Oh. Il en est vraiment capable ?

-Un peu mon neveu ! Le sergent il est comme ça ! Sa mère l'a toujours étouffé et la première fois qu'il a été libre, ça a été en s'engageant à l'armée. Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il aime ça tant que ça ? Il est pas futé, je te l'accorde, mais il y a des raisons à son engagement plus qu'une soirée un peu trop arrosée ! S'il perd un peu de sa liberté ou du bonheur qu'il a trouvé ici - entends là le caporal - il n'hésitera pas à se pendre ! Et ça mon coco, on n'en veut pas pour le sergent !

-Qu'allez-vous faire alors ?

Un grand silence prit place dans la discussion. C'était une bonne question ça: que faire ? Ils avaient déjà essayé pas mal de trucs. Les rapprocher avait échoué, les obliger à avoir une conversation aussi, les enrôler dans une mission en duo n'avait pas porté ses fruits et maintenant la boîte à idées était vide. Lorsqu'ils tentaient de parler à l'un, comme à l'autre, ils se heurtaient à un mur sourd. Et la situation n'allait pas en s'arrangeant !

-On ne sait plus, fit Tripps. On a essayé plein de choses mais rien n'a abouti. Si tu as une quelconque idée, ne te gêne pas Plume d'Argent.

L'apache secoua la tête d'un air résigné.

-Moi pas tenter aider ces deux-là. Eux incompréhensibles.

-Allons Plume d'Argent ! Je sais que tu ne leur dois pas grand chose mais quand même ! s'exclama Bryan. Ils ont beau être rancuniers pour un sou, ils savent aussi reconnaître quand on leur donne un coup de main ! Et là, tu peux être sûr qu'ils n'oublieront pas !

-Mais que pouvoir faire pour aider ? Blutch avoir beaucoup d'ego et Chesterfield être déprimé !

Il y eut un autre silence. Celui de la réflexion cette fois, où Tripps et Bryan se remuèrent les méninges pour savoir comment procéder. Avec le caporal et le sergent, il fallait toujours faire les choses bizarrement parce qu'elles ne se passaient jamais comme prévu. Mais il n'y avait pas non plus trente-six façons de faire malheureusement…

-Je pense qu'il faut d'abord qu'on sache ce qui s'est passé, fit Tripps. Il doit bien avoir une raison à ça quand même.

-Alors pourquoi pas moi aller voir Blutch pour demander ? Si c'est moi, peut-être que lui accepter…

Bryan et son compagnon d'arme échangèrent un regard sans grande convictions et haussèrent les épaules. Après tout, ça ne pouvait pas être pire et ils ne pouvaient pas avoir de résultat s'ils n'essayaient rien.

-Bon. J'imagine qu'il faut bien commencer par quelque part, lâcha Bryan. Mais ne t'attends pas à la grande discussion. Arabesque doit même en savoir plus que nous si tu veux mon avis.

Le peau rouge sourit et se leva. Il attrapa son chapeau salua ses deux amis avec puis partit en direction des baraquements où Blutch avait maintenant l'habitude d'être, jouant aux cartes avec d'autres soldats pour tuer le temps.

oOoOo

Plume d'Argent s'approcha doucement de Blutch avec sa démarche assurée et déterminée. Il s'arrêta devant le caporal qui lisait tranquillement une nouvelle d'Hermann Melville. Il n'avait pas beaucoup avancé dans l'histoire, faute d'une éducation poussée, et sa lecture se faisait avec lenteur et labeur. Mais il aimait tant l'histoire de Bartleby le scribe que la difficulté ne l'arrêtait pas. Il posa néanmoins son livre en sentant le regard de l'apache sur son visage.

-Bonjour. Il y a un problème Plume d'Argent ?

-Non. Tout va bien.

-Alors pourquoi es-tu ici ?

-Moi avoir remarqué que vous être triste ces temps-ci.

Blutch se rassit avec des sourcils froncés. Il regardait le peau rouge avec ses yeux remplis de scepticisme, comme toujours lorsqu'il doutait de la vérité des paroles de quelqu'un.

-Triste ? Je ne suis pas triste.

-Si.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?

-Vous être loin du sergent. Vous être forcément triste.

Le nez du caporal se retroussa de dégout. Ses yeux lancèrent quelques éclairs puis il revint à son livre pour fuir la conversation. Il lâcha, froid comme de la glace:

-Je ne veux pas entendre parler de lui.

-Vous être fâché contre lui ?

-Non.

-Alors pourquoi vous être loin de lui ?

-Parce que.

-Quoi s'être passé ?

-Rien.

-Quoi s'être passé ? Moi vouloir savoir. Maintenant.

-Pourquoi veux-tu savoir ?

-Parce que sergent avoir dit lui être triste d'être sans vous.

Blutch leva le nez de son livre pour rencontrer le sourire triomphant de Plume d'Argent qui savait parfaitement que la seule façon d'avoir ses réponses était de mentir. Aussi, il s'assit aux côtés du caporal qui ne le quittait plus des yeux. Son attention était manifestement entièrement happée par ce que l'apache pouvait lui apprendre.

-Pourquoi est-il triste d'être séparé de moi ? Ce n'était pas comme si nous étions foncièrement amis.

-Moi répondre à vos questions si vous répondre aux miennes. Moi vouloir savoir pourquoi vous être triste.

-Je ne suis pas triste.

-Ah bon ?

Blutch détourna le regard et le posa sur les mots de sa nouvelle. Il essayait à nouveau de fuir. Ou tout du moins de cacher quelque chose au peau rouge lorsqu'il lui déclara, sans prendre la peine de le regarder dans les yeux:

-Bon. Je suis triste. Je suis triste parce que je suis loin du sergent.

-Pourquoi ? Vous être stupide. Si vous vouloir être avec le sergent, vous aller vers lui et parler avec lui. Sinon vous être fâchés pour aucune raison.

-Je ne suis pas fâché. Je… Je ne sais pas trop ce que c'est…

-Vous devoir me dire ce quoi s'être passé. Sinon moi pas pouvoir vous aider.

Le caporal se renfrogna, le regard sombre.

-Je ne veux pas en parler.

-Sergent vouloir avoir sa tête tombée. Si vous pas vite aller lui parler, lui passer à l'acte.

-Le sergent n'irait pas jusque là. De toute façon, il n'a aucune raison pour le faire.

-Vous être loin de lui: ça être raison pour lui de le faire. Vous devoir régler problème. Parce que si vous pas vouloir me dire quoi s'être passé, moi pouvoir rien faire.

Blutch grogna.

-Tu veux que j'aille lui parler ?

-Oui.

-Parce que tu t'inquiètes pour lui.

-Non. Moi m'inquiéter pour vous et lui. Vous être triste, lui être triste. Vous être faits pour être ensemble et pas séparé. Vous devoir faire quelque chose. Et puis vous être amoureux, non ?

Le caporal se figea et ses yeux tremblèrent sur sa page. Personne ne semble avoir remarqué, pensa Plume d'Argent. Pourtant, ça crevait les yeux. Blutch et Chesterfield étaient amoureux mais n'osaient pas se l'avouer. Il suffisait de les voir rire ensemble ou bien se sortir d'un traquenard seuls. Ils ne se quittaient jamais: cela suffisait à lui-même.

-Je ne suis pas amoureux de lui, grinça le caporal des dents. Je ne suis pas amoureux de lui.

-Moi pas vous croire. Moi être sûr que vous être amoureux du sergent. Et si vous pas amoureux de lui, alors lui amoureux de vous. Lui m'avoir dit ça. Alors vous pouvoir ne pas me croire mais vérité être ce qu'elle est. Vous devoir lui parler parce que vous avoir aussi mal que lui et que tout ça être inutile.

Le peau rouge se leva sans un mot de plus. Il remit son chapeau sur sa tête et salua son interlocuteur avant de repartir en direction de la table où Tripps et Bryan étaient assis. Il avait amorcé le processus. Il n'irait pas plus loin. Il était trop fatigué d'avoir parlé la langue des yankees pendant si longtemps. Il avait beau avoir l'habitude, ça restait toujours un peu compliqué pour lui. Ainsi, lorsqu'il s'installa aux côtés des deux soldats qui le regardaient avec curiosité, il dit juste:

-Moi avoir fait ce que moi pouvoir faire.

oOoOo

Blutch se leva d'un bond et se dirigea avec rage vers l'entrepôt d'armes désert où il pensait bien retrouver son supérieur. Sa discussion avec Plume d'Argent l'avait mis dans une colère noire contre lui-même et en même temps l'avait emplie d'un trop plein de réflexions. Il n'osait pas croire que Chesterfield soit amoureux de lui. Il n'arrivait pas à penser qu'il voulait se suicider. Il ne pouvait pas se faire à l'idée qu'il soit aussi triste d'être séparé de lui-même.

Le caporal ne se posa aucune questions lorsqu'il vit les sourires triomphants de Tripps et Bryan qui le virent passer comme une tornade devant eux. Il arriva rapidement à destination et sans faire attention aux regards qu'on lui lançait en chemin, il trouva rapidement le sergent qui fit des yeux ronds en le voyant en face de lui. Il paniqua:

-B- Blutch ?!

-Il faut qu'on aie une discussion, sergent.

-Une… Discussion ?

Un rictus nerveux se dessina sur les lèvres du roux qui tenta de reculer au fond de l'entrepôt où il se trouvait.

-Oui. Une discussion, sergent. Plume d'Argent m'a dit beaucoup de choses.

-Ah oui ? Quel genre de choses ?

Le malaise qui planait entre Chesterfield et son subalterne était insoutenable. Il aurait été capable de tout pour se soustraire à lui, disparaître en un claquement de doigt. Mais c'était malheureusement impossible, et voilà qu'il se retrouvait obligé à supporter une gêne, une honte, tant de sentiments exécrables qui lui broyaient la poitrine en même temps. Il fut néanmoins surpris en voyant une rougeur apparaître sur les joues de Blutch lorsqu'il commença:

-Plume d'Argent m'a dit que vous vouliez vous suicider.

-Ah ? Et ?

-Répondez simplement à mes questions sergent. Je suis en rogne alors je n'ai pas envie de faire long.

« Mais en rogne pour quoi ? Quand même pas à cause de moi ! » se désespéra le roux qui adopta un sourire de façade.

-Oui. C'est vrai que j'y ai pensé.

-Et apparemment ce serait parce que vous êtes triste d'être séparé de moi.

-Je ne répondrai pas à cette question, s'empourpra le concerné.

-Tant pis pour vous. Je continue: il m'a aussi dit que vous étiez amoureux de moi. Est-ce que c'est vrai ?

-Pourquoi vous voulez savoir ça ?

-Parce que ça me concerne directement et que ça expliquerait beaucoup de choses quant à ce qui s'est passé il y a deux mois.

-On est vraiment obligé d'en parler ?!

-OUI ! On est obligé d'en parler ! On est obligé de devoir dire des trucs stupides, de se heurter même si c'est violent parce que moi, MOI, j'en peux plus d'être comme ça ! Vous voyez, MOI, j'en ai marre ! MOI, j'en ai marre d'être loin de vous parce que MOI je suis amoureux de vous. MOI, je veux juste savoir ce que vous pensez de MOI, savoir pourquoi vous êtes comme ça avec MOI, pourquoi vous restez avec MOI, pourquoi j'ai l'impression que quelque chose va se passer entre NOUS.

Le silence retomba. Froid et lourd après cette colère passagère. Chesterfield baissait les yeux, Blutch tremblait de rage.

-Je… Je ne sais pas… Vous voulez vraiment que quelque chose se passe entre nous ? Parce que moi, j'ai du mal à croire que vous voulez d'un empoté comme moi. Je ne mérite pas quelqu'un comme vous.

-J'ai essayé de vous embrasser dans cette stupide nacelle, il y a deux mois, et vous pensez toujours que je ne veux rien ?

-…

-Je vous ai chopé en train de vous masturber en prononçant mon nom et vous dites que vous n'êtes pas sûr ?

-…

-Vous savez quoi ? J'arrête. On arrête tout. Je ne vous connais pas, vous non plus. Il n'y a plus de Blutch, plus de sergent. Il y a deux soldats qui respectent la hiérarchie et les ordres qu'on leur donne.

Le caporal tourna les talons avec des larmes aux yeux et marcha furieusement en direction de la sortie avant d'être brusquement stoppé par Chesterfield qui l'amena à lui sans prendre compte de sa réticence. Il le prit tout contre son torse, et laissa sa tristesse faire couler des larmes sur ses joues.

-Moi je veux pas arrêter. Moi je veux pas. Mais j'ai peur des bêtises que je pourrais faire. J'ai peur de ne pas être le bon pour vous, j'ai peur que vous arrêtiez de m'aimer un jour. Pour un autre…

-La pire des bêtises que vous pourriez faire, ce serait bien de me laisser partir. Le reste, on verra ça plus tard.

-On est toujours fâchés ?

-Oui.

-Pardon.

-Vos excuses ne changeront rien à la colère que j'ai en ce moment.

-On ne peut pas s'embrasser ?

-Non. Pas tout de suite.

-D'accord.

Chesterfield ne lâcha pas Blutch pour autant. Il le garda près de lui, tout en pleurant de joie et de tristesse à la fois. Il faudrait encore tout recommencer…


End file.
